gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020/Archiwum/2
Twe edycje Kurde, tobie też odjęło trochę edycji :( Gimme your all money! 18:23, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: GG Widocznie moje GG nie obsługuje tak wysokiego numeru. Nie masz jeszcze innego, bo ja nie ? Gimme your all money! 20:03, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) XP z 2002. A co to ma do rzeczy ? Po prostu nie chcę uaktualniać GG, bo to nowe, ma za dużo opcji. Gimme your all money! 20:32, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Biznesy w GTA 1 Postaram się, tam sklepy są zapychaczami dziur, więc czesem na jednej ulicy jest 5 takich samych sklepów. Ale postaram się. Lepiej jednak zrobić to w miastach. Z dzielnicami jest bardziej kłopotliwe, gdyż są części wschodnie, zachodnie, północne, południowe tychże, więc wiesz... Gimme your all money! 08:27, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Zrobię tak, jak mówiłem. Już po nazwach widać, że były robione na siłę. Gimme your all money! 08:38, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Jakieś urządzenie Mam ! Paystation. To o to Ci chyba chodziło, nie ? ;p Gimme your all money! 10:25, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Urządzenia Miło, że pytasz. W Sułowie, pod Legnicą. Zaraz Ci dam to ustrojstwo: Taylor Eqpt. Rental. Tyle, że to firma raczej... Gimme your all money! 10:36, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) dude Jesteś pewien, że to skrzynka z narzędziami ? Mi to wygląda na jakieś urządzenie elektryczne...Gimme your all money! 15:32, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Pokrętła i regulatory raczej nie są nieodzowną częścią skrzynki na narzędzia. Gimme your all money! 17:12, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Billboardy Łohoho ! Postaram się ;P Gimme your all money! 17:48, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Proszę, nieafabetycznie jednak, śpieszę się: *Little Haiti Lifes A Bitch *Welcome To Hell *B.M.T Burger *Move Over Miami *For Lease *Jack Hammer Hall - Baja Girls I to chyba wszystko. Gimme your all money! 17:55, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) A widzisz. Masz wszystko :] Gimme your all money! 18:00, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Direct Mail Jedna jest obok studia filmowego. Gimme your all money! 18:17, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Archiwum dyskusji Kiedy chcesz zrobić archiwum dyskusji, nie przenoś ręcznie wypowiedzi, gdyż tracisz w ten sposób historię. Podobny incydent zdarzył się w wypadku artykułu o Yakuzie, wtedy z Bartkiem102. Gdy zamierzasz przenieść stronę, użyj opcji "Przenieś" - zachowasz w ten sposób autorów strony w historii. tomta1 [✉] 19:00, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Konflikt Holtbis usuniemy, jako dubel. Gimme your all money! 20:15, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Action Heli Zaraz, ale Dewastator jest wcześniej, niż Wymazanie. Jakim cudem w takim razie można je zobaczyć żaraz po misji Dewastator? Gimme your all money! 19:38, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi o to: Po zrobieniu Dewastatora, jeszcze nie pracujemy dla Diaza, tedy to jego (jeszcze) willa jest dla nas zamknięta. Jak wejdziemy do środka i to sprawdzimy (że jest tam pudełko) ? Gimme your all money! 19:59, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Krzysiu, nie matacz ;\:automatycznie po misji ''Dewastator.Gimme your all money! 20:10, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sponsorzy OK. Proszę: *SHODI *Cok O Pops (płatki śniadaniowe) *HOMIES (szlugi) *Sumo (wiadomo) *XBIS (chyba, to ''X, ma wygląda jak dwa E'', złączone bokami) *FRAP *CANOOLAGA *K-DST *TOOLS *RANCH *FAMBLY *FACE I gitara ;P To ta wersja osiągalna dla gracza. Gimme your all money! 19:19, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) No, tu jest jak w VC. Są 3 wersje, w tym jedną może jeździć gracz, reszta tylko na wyścigach jest. Ale spoko. Mam trainer do SA, więc mogę później wszystkjie wersje spenetrować. Gimme your all money! 19:29, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Jezus, nie doczytałem '-.-. Za jakieś 5 minut, ok ? Ale już masz do Hotringa, więc mi tu nie marudź !!! >:-) Gimme your all money! 19:33, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) No, można by tu jeszcze dodać, że ma opony firmy MMT. Gimme your all money! 19:46, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Hir ju ar: *Sand Master Cup *4x4 Power To i tak trochę na siłę, bo wypisałem Ci, cokolowiek było. W porównaniu z VC straszna bieda. Gimme your all money! 19:42, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) No, można by tu jeszcze dodać, że ma opony firmy MMT. Gimme your all money! 19:47, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Noodle exchange Krzysiu, jak to jest z tym szablonem małą literą? Looknij, co ja tam wymodziłem ;/ Wejdź w to. Gimme your all money! 20:20, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) SA No to ruszamy do boju ;P Rób biznezy, rób ! Bo ja już wymiękam... całe Rodeo zjeździłem ;) Gimme your all money! 11:13, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) 3000 ! Gratuluję, szkoda że mnie ubiegłeś ;/ ;P Gimme your all money! 10:57, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) No, zdobędziesz w nowej szkole szacun, bo teraz poszedłeś do gimnazjum, nie mylę się? ;P Gimme your all money! 11:02, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Mhm. Ja już w liceum. Nawet fajna klasa, ale nauczyciel strasznie mataczy. Plan lekcji powalił na amen. Żebym ja tylko do odpowiednich klas jutro trafił ;)) Gimme your all money! 11:05, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Kolorki Krzysiu, ty u mnie ciągle jesteś ''pokolorowany po staremu ;P Mi to nie przeszkadza. Gimme your all money! 13:48, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) F*ck yeah, ale ty różowy o.O Gimme your all money! 14:00, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: 25Min Photo Lab Obok Hong Hung Inc., w Chinatown.Gimme your all money! 16:09, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, że mam ;P Beauty Salon znajduje się na 2, bądź 3 skręcie w lewo, jak wjeżdżasz do Portland. Gimme your all money! 16:30, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Ty Wspomniałbyś na swej stronie o tym, że zostałeś moderatorem ;P Gimme your all money! 16:46, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Cluckin' Bell Krzysiu, czy mógłbyć jakoś sensownie ułożyć pliki w galerii i zmienić nazwę 11 obrazka, z Chuckin' '', na ''Cluckin' ''? Ja co mogłem, to zrobiłem /;P Gimme your all money! 18:49, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Love Juice Krzysiu, skąd to wiesz? Nigdzie nie ma informacji, co do ich składu. Gimme your all money! 08:41, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Chyba żartujesz. Sok Love Juice, to nie drink! Przecież to nawiązanie nazwą. W takim razie cofam twą edycję.Gimme your all money! 08:46, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) To nie jest drink zespołu Love Fist. Ten jest robiony z pomarańczy.Gimme your all money! 08:53, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Ta, bo tak wynika z angielskiej wiki... ale tam nawet nie wiedzą o adnotacji z boku (o tym, że jest zrobiony z ''najstraszniejszych pomarańczy). Rób jak chcesz. Ja bym tylko uwzględnił, to iż MOŻE to być ten sam napitek, a nie stawiać na 100% prawdziwość tej tezy. Gimme your all money! 08:57, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Jesus Save Skąd wziąłeś te przestrzenne zdjęcia? Gimme your all money! 19:57, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) No... Szkoda tylko, że ja nie umiem zrobić screenów nie inaczej, jak zapisać w paintcie;( Tego rozmaru pliku, ta Wikia nie obsługuje. Gimme your all money! 20:05, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) W jaki inny sposób można zapisać obrazki, niźli w Paintcie? Sorry, za mój laicyzm ;PGimme your all money! 20:24, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) I tu moje pytanie: jak robić tym IrfanView'erem zrzuty ekranu? Gimme your all money! 14:29, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Nie, mam wersję angielskojęzyczną. Jak się zapisuje w polskiej? Z pewnością są jakieś podobieństwa ;PGimme your all money! 15:37, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, zapisać się da, ale jak je potem odtworzyć? Gimme your all money! 15:56, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Wolę tu. Co to znaczy normalnie? Nie ma tam żadnej opcji zrzutu ekranu.Gimme your all money! 16:07, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Gre²n Krzysiu, po zmianie nazwy artu zawartego w tytule, zniknął z list biznesów w grach. Czemu? Gimme your all money! 10:28, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: 24/7 Tak. Jak już mówiłem, zapraszam na IRC-a. Teraz już za późno chyba. Pisałem tam, że jeśli ktoś ma jakieś sugestie, niech napisze to na stronie dyskusji strony, bądź mojej. Niemiecka Wikia ma oddzielne arty dla każdego Landstalkera w każdej grze. Czemu my nie możemy mieć 24/7 (SA)? Jak możesz, to dodaj jakieś info z czwórki, bądź CW i po sprawie. Gimme your all money! 10:39, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) ERIS O ile mi wiadomo, ERIS nie ma swojego sklepu. Jeśli się mylę, wyprowadź mnie z błędu. Gimme your all money! 15:19, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) A jaką ma rolę w GTA IV? Nie lookam nawet na eng GTA Wiki, bo tam się dowiedziałem, że Zaibatsu działa też w Grand Theft Auto III o.O Gimme your all money! 17:44, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Tak, ale mam popsute głośniki :P Jest tam coś o Zaibatsu? Gimme your all money! 17:53, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Admini Gdzie wywiało wszystkich adminów, skoro mówisz, że ich nie ma? Gimme your all money! 13:59, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Pliki Skoro możesz przenościć pliki, czy mógłbyś zmienić nazwy plikach dodanych do artu Carnicero Romero? Gimme your all money! 20:08, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) CANNY Skąd to wiadomo? Gimme your all money! 18:12, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) Wizual Właśnie się zastanawiałem, czy już kogoś nie uprzedzić na jego dyskusji. No cóż, rzeczywiście, użyłem trybu wizualnego, ale nie umiem wstawiać infoboxów ręcznie, więc na czas robienia artów o postaciach, przy których by się owy przydał, przełączam tryby. Potem powracam znowu do niewizualnego. Gimme your all money! 09:13, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) 69 Czemu dajesz link do tej liczby? Gimme your all money! 15:47, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) :Gimme: jak Ci coś nie odpowiada, to weź to do cholery popraw i nie spamuj niepotrzebne takimi pierdołkami. Jak już tak chcesz to wejdź na IRC i się zapytaj... --Gudyś 15:49, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Obrazek Mam prośbę mógłbyś powiedzieć jak dobrze wstawić obrazek, tylko nie do infoboxu tylko do artykułu. Plik:Niedoszli Gangsterzy (VC).jpg Kamil2009 11:43, paź 5, 2010 (UTC)Kamil2009 Avatar Fajny avatar ;P Gimme your all money! 14:41, paź 5, 2010 (UTC) Ty Co się z tobą dzieje na IRC'u ? "Walczysz" z jakimś "gime", nie "Gimme" (mną), nie kojarzysz Oso, nie słuchasz. Oszalałeś? Gimme your all money! 19:42, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Going Gas Station Uważam za sporą nieścisłość dawanie jako przykładu M60, którego nie ma w GTA: San Andreas. Nie lepiej napisać po prostu: "np. z miniguna", który występuje w obu grach? Pangia 18:03, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apat Aha. Co do tegoż, to w historii edycji nie wyświetla mi się moja edycja o.O Ale na stronie jest ;P Gimme your all money! 14:45, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Twoja aktywność na Wikii Czemu spadła? ;( Gimme your all money! 17:56, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Skoro jesteś teraz aktywny, zadaję to pytanie jeszcze raz. Odpowiedz, OK? Gimme your all money! 21:02, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Twoja absencja Gdzie byłeś, jak Cię nie było? ;P Gimme your all money! 15:41, lis 26, 2010 (UTC) Co do Oasisa, zgadzam się w 100%. Gimme your all money! 11:49, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Wichita Gardens Co Cio się nie podobało w tamtym obrazku? To mogłeś ten nazwać Osiedle mieszkaniowe w Wichita Gardens... Gimme your all money! 20:08, gru 15, 2010 (UTC) GTA Piraty Bracie! ;P A tak na serio: też mam piraty gier z serii. Kiedyś tylko miałem oryginalne SA, lecz tak je zmodowałem, że omal komp nie eksplodował :P Gimme your all money! 13:57, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Plik: Dom Rydera (SA) jpg. Jak już przesłałeś screen domu Rydera to dlaczego nie możesz go wkleić do artykułu "Dom Rydera"?cassidy47 12:17, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Twoje logo Kto Ci zrobił takie logo? Pytam z ciekawości, wolę zostać przy swoim Grand Theft Auto 3 ;P Gimme your all money! 14:13, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo ładnie. Widzę też nowy avatar ;p Gimme your all money! 14:18, sty 4, 2011 (UTC)